


Odds

by lesbiandroids



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandroids/pseuds/lesbiandroids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is a pretty good teacher, not that Finn would ever admit it. Short and silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds

“There, see? You’re too soon.”

“What? No I’m not. I got a hit, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t get a kill.”

“Oh. Well, I didn’t know I was supposed to be going in for the kill.”

Poe said nothing in reply, just smiled broadly at Finn’s retort as they hunched over a console in one of the secondary control rooms and reviewed the footage of Finn’s latest, moderately successful X-wing sim run.

BB-8, on the other hand, had plenty to say, emitting a rapid series of beeps while rolling up to the console.

“Now?” Poe asked with mild surprise.

The droid beeped a confirmation, wobbling slightly to emphasize the urgency.

“I guess time did get away from me,” Poe said, tapping the console screen to dismiss the video. Turning to Finn he explained, “I've got another training class. We’ll finish up later, yeah?”

“Sure thing,” Finn said.

Poe squeezed his shoulder as a parting gesture, then bounded off to fulfill yet another of his seemingly endless Resistance duties. BB-8 lingered though, observing Finn for a moment before letting out an inquisitive whistle.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Finn said. “I’m fine.”

The response didn’t seem to convince the little astromech, who continued to scrutinize Finn as he exited the control room.

“Mind your own droid business,” he muttered, although BB-8 was already out of earshot.

Finn’s annoyance continued to get the better of him later in the mess hall; he searched for Poe with no luck, finally sitting at the end of a deserted table to contemplate his lackluster meal. Resistance rations were better than stormtrooper ones, but not by much. Vegetable, fruit, and protein components were all identifiable, along with some stale-looking bread. He could feel his mood darkening, but any true brooding was prematurely cut off by the arrival of one of his sim training partners.

“Finn!” said Jessika as she set her tray down across from him. “Dining alone?”

“Not anymore,” he replied, gesturing to the seat across from him. “Done for the day?”  
“Hardly.” Jessika rolled her neck stiffly, exhaustion evident. “Got a new batch of recruits from the Outer Rim and they are green as a Hutt in heat.”

"Ugh." Finn wrinkled his nose at the disgusting image. “Is Poe with them now?” he asked once he recovered.

“No, I think he’s consulting with the General about something, being such a big shot and all.”

“You’re probably right,” Finn agreed with a sigh.

Jess cracked a smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll be rubbing elbows with the top brass again soon enough,” she assured him. “That was some shooting today.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“I mean it,” she insisted. “You’ve got the makings of an ace.”

“Gotta learn to fly first,” Finn pointed out.

“Well…” Jessika paused, conceding the point. “There’s a time for everything,” she finally added, taking a bite of her roll. “By the way, ever hear anything from your friend Rey?”

“Yeah, I just—”

“Hey,” interrupted an instantly recognizable voice from behind Finn. “If it isn’t my two favorite people in the galaxy.”

Jess scoffed. “I don’t see General Organa or BB-8 anywhere,” she retorted.

Poe took the comeback in stride. “Such a joker,” he said, sitting beside Finn with his own tray. “You guys weren’t talking about me, were you?”

“No way,” said Finn. “Pava was just trying to find a sneaky way to ask about her crush. Ow!” he exclaimed suddenly, reacting to a sharp kick under the table.

“What?” asked a bewildered Poe.

“Nothing,” Jessika replied firmly as she stared Finn down with murder in her eyes.

“So where have you been?” Finn asked Poe.

“Training prep,” he replied with a groan, oblivious to the abrupt change in subject. “Listen, uh, do you want to get out of here?”

Finn nodded, shin still smarting where Jessika had connected with her heavy flight boot.

“Do you mind?” Poe asked her. Jessika made a face and shooed them off, already absorbed in her meal. “Later, Jess,” Poe added as he stood up with his tray and left the mess, Finn following closely behind.

* * *

 

Groaning, Finn flopped backwards onto his bunk. Well, technically Poe’s bunk, but it was almost 2 in the morning and the distinction didn’t seem that important. Out of all the ways he’d envisioned spending the night, this definitely wasn't one of them.

  
“This” being approximately hour 7,000 of listening to Poe excitedly analyze his simulator flight footage. Their half-eaten dinner trays were abandoned in a corner of the cramped quarters, along with wrappers from some delicious and rare chocolate Poe had procured on a previous planet-side assignment. But dinner had been hours ago, and Finn was getting restless.

Poe, unfortunately, had yet to notice. “See how you tipped the wing here? That’s a total tell,” he explained enthusiastically. “Now the bogey knows which way you’re going to cut, and they’ll anticipate it. But if you—”

“Poe,” Finn interrupted, unable to bear it anymore.

“What’s wrong?” asked Poe, turning away from the console at last.

“That flight was fifteen minutes long,” said Finn, “and you’ve been talking about it for five hours.”

“Yeah, but there’s so much to—”

“My brain is gonna pop.”

Poe sighed, recognizing defeat. He walked to the foot of the bunk and sat. “Well, do you want to call it a night, then?”

Finn sat up with a surge of energy as he felt the evening dangerously close to slipping away. “I never said that,” he protested, his tone light and playful even as he steadily met Poe’s gaze.

They embraced urgently and it was like the long overdue release of a pressure valve. Poe was kissing Finn, all hotheaded passion as his mouth sought Finn’s lips and jawline and the side of his neck. Finn was kissing Poe, slow and lingering, fingers tangling in thick black curls. All the built-up energy rushed out of both of them and seemed to multiply exponentially, translating into seeking hands and lips and hips as they fell onto a bed that was suddenly made of stardust.

* * *

  
Finn woke, sensing the dawn’s approach despite the lack of windows in the cramped quarters. Or maybe it was only Poe’s sleepy gaze that he sensed, glancing over to see a content and slightly smug smile as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

“I should go,” said Finn, morning voice low and husky.

Poe replied with a muffled groan of protest but sat up anyway, stretching his arms wide and then running his hands through his disheveled hair. “Hey,” he said, pretending to notice Finn watching him for the first time.

Finn shook his head, stifling a laugh. “You’re so…”

“So what?” asked Poe, intrigued. He leaned back, propping himself up on his elbow and settling in to wait for an answer.

“Exhausting,” the reply finally came.

Poe let out a short, surprised laugh. “You love it,” he said.

“Some of it,” Finn conceded, making no move to get out of bed even though they were both wide awake now.

“Which parts?”

Finn opened his mouth to elaborate, but then changed his mind. “Guess.”

Poe smiled, then leaned down to plant a brief but soft kiss on Finn’s lips. “That part?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Next, Poe reached under the covers suggestively. “That part?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Finn took a deep breath at the touch. “Yup,” he managed to reply.

Poe withdrew his hand, more smug than ever. “The part where I lecture you about space flight safety and strategy for hours at a time?”

Finn groaned. “Please, no more.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I said last night,” Finn reminded him.

“Sorry,” Poe replied with genuine regret. “I try not to, but…”

“I know,” said Finn. “Flying is what you do.”

“Well yeah, but it’s not just that.” Poe sighed.

“What is it?” Finn prompted, sensing that there was something he wanted to say but that he was reluctant to continue. This happened sometimes, Finn had realized, when there was no joke to be made.

“I know we’re fighting for a cause that’s bigger than us, and every pilot counts, but… I get worried, okay? Because the odds are against us, and if some little thing I say can tip them in your favor and make it so you come home, then it’s all worth it.”

Finn was silent for a moment, processing the confession. “Poe Dameron,” he said at last, “I thought you knew to never do that.”

“Never do what?” Poe asked, frowning in confusion at his reaction.

Finn leaned forward, pushing the covers away from both of them, moving tantalizingly close to Poe’s face before speaking in a near whisper. “Never tell me the odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this one was so fun, thank you for reading! As always please leave kudos and comments (ahem) as you feel so moved, bonus points to anyone who can guess the line in here that's literally my favorite piece of dialogue I've ever written. Follow me on tumblr [@lesbiandroids](http://lesbiandroids.tumblr.com) for more Star Wars yelling!


End file.
